1. Field
One or more embodiments of the following disclosure relate to an apparatus and a method for capturing a color image and a depth image that are utilized as a source of a three-dimensional (3D) image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A depth image may refer to an image in which a distance between an object positioned in a three-dimensional (3D) space and a camera for photographing the object is expressed based on a black and white unit. The depth image is widely used for 3D restoration technology.
A 3D image camera using a time division scheme may sequentially capture a color image and a depth image of an object over a time. Here, the 3D image camera using the time division scheme may include a single lens and a single sensor as a basic configuration.